Guilt
by eryn lasgalen elf
Summary: Legolas is feeling guilty after his failure to kill the orc who blew up the wall, but Legolas has a strange way of feeling guilty
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fanfic so be kind please (though all reviews good and bad are very welcome). Disclaimer: I do not, repeat DO NOT, own any of these characters. J.R.R. Tolkien does and I have utterly no problems with that at all. Oh yes and if my story is the same as anyone else's I am soooooooo sorry. I would love to read all the LotR stories but I don't have the time. Please if it is the same, don't be mad, PLEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEE. Right, all you people reading this story, it is set just after the battle of Helm's Deep and for some strange reason Haldir is still alive. That's all you need to know.  
  
It was after Helm's Deep – but not far after – when Aragorn realised something was wrong. Walking round, talking to Theoden, Gimli and Gandalf, he hadn't noticed anything but now he definitely did. Legolas was nowhere to be found. In a conversation with more than two other people in it, the elf would normally keep quiet so that's why Aragorn hadn't noticed his disappearance yet. But afterwards, if Legolas was talking to Aragorn and if the Man had been in the conversation, the Prince would have had the future King in tears of laughter. That was what Aragorn was missing. Glancing over at Gimli, he saw the dwarf standing near to Haldir, both of them looking around. Aragorn got up off the stair he had been sitting on and walked over to his friends.  
"Laddie!" said Gimli, barely looking at the human, "Do you know where that pointy-eared little princeling is? Because we can't see him anywhere." Aragorn smiled at Gimli's slightly cryptic way of referring to Legolas. The elf hated Gimli calling him that, in fact he hated anyone calling him that, and Aragorn had figured out how to translate it into Elvish, which he was going to tell Gimli, his foster brothers – Elladan and Elohir –, Arwen, Elrond and Gandalf when he had the chance. Legolas would try to kill him after that, but it would be worth it.  
"I was going to ask you the same", replied Aragorn.  
"Well we don't know. And I really hope he's not dead," muttered Haldir.  
"Why?" asked Gimli.  
"Because if he is, I will most likely be the unlucky elf who has to tell Thranduil that his last remaining son just went to the Halls of Mandos. And that won't be a pleasant job!" muttered Haldir.  
"We should not worry about Legolas. It is most likely he is watching us right now, laughing his head off," replied Aragorn. He turned round about to make another sarcastic remark about the elf, when he saw a very nasty sight.  
Legolas was leaning against a chunk of wall behind them, clutching his side in pain. He didn't give the human his normal 'If-you-even-think-of- worrying-about-me-I-will-seriously-hurt-you' smile, he just stared, glassy- eyed, at another wall. There were tears running down his cheeks and occasionally he would sob quietly.  
"Legolas!" It was Gimli who spoke first; he and Haldir had noticed Aragorn's startled silence and had turned round too and had stood there, too surprised to do anything.  
"Legolas!" the dwarf repeated, finally bringing himself to move, "What is wrong, my friend?" He crouched down beside the elf and brusquely dragged Legolas's hand from his side. Aragorn and Haldir's eyes widened slightly at the bloody gash that was visible through the tear in Legolas's tunic.  
"Come on, let's get him into the Keep and I shall see what I can do about that", said Aragorn grabbing on of Legolas's arms. Haldir grabbed the other and together they pulled Legolas up and helped him into the depths of Helm's Deep. They sat the injured elf down on a convenient step and Aragorn went to get a decent bandage from one of the healers scattered about the place. Gimli stayed by his hurt friend but Haldir followed Aragorn.  
"Aragorn, what is wrong with him? Why is he crying?" asked the Marchwarden dodging a happy couple who had just been reunited after the battle. "He got stabbed, truthfully I wouldn't be dancing for joy if that happened to me," replied Aragorn. "You know as well as I do that Legolas, prince and sole heir to the great woodland realm of Mirkwood, would never cry from pain. Remember how you both nearly got killed by those corsairs, simply because Legolas would not cry out?" snarled Haldir. He was worried about Legolas, not just because of the unpleasant business of telling King Thranduil but because Legolas was a friend. "I know that but I would rather if we didn't think what might cause him so much sorrow," snapped Aragorn whirling round. Haldir looked confused and then realised. "He...." stuttered Haldir, "He didn't kill that orc, and then it blew up the wall and many lives were lost because of it and now...." Haldir's voice gave out, thinking of what might happen.  
"Yes, that's it. Legolas is dying from the guilt," said Aragorn. He turned again and continued his search for a healer, leaving Haldir to stand on the topmost wall and think of what was to come.  
  
I think I will stop writing here are leave you to ponder on what might happen. 


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first fanfic so be kind please (though all reviews good and bad are very welcome). Disclaimer: I do not, repeat DO NOT, own any of these characters. J.R.R. Tolkien does and I have utterly no problems with that at all. Oh yes and if my story is the same as anyone else's I am soooooooo sorry. I would love to read all the LotR stories but I don't have the time. Please if it is the same, don't be mad, PLEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEE. Right, all you people reading this story, it is set just after the battle of Helm's Deep and for some strange reason Haldir is still alive. That's all you need to know.  
  
It was after Helm's Deep – but not far after – when Aragorn realised something was wrong. Walking round, talking to Theoden, Gimli and Gandalf, he hadn't noticed anything but now he definitely did. Legolas was nowhere to be found. In a conversation with more than two other people in it, the elf would normally keep quiet so that's why Aragorn hadn't noticed his disappearance yet. But afterwards, if Legolas was talking to Aragorn and if the Man had been in the conversation, the Prince would have had the future King in tears of laughter. That was what Aragorn was missing. Glancing over at Gimli, he saw the dwarf standing near to Haldir, both of them looking around. Aragorn got up off the stair he had been sitting on and walked over to his friends.  
"Laddie!" said Gimli, barely looking at the human, "Do you know where that pointy-eared little princeling is? Because we can't see him anywhere." Aragorn smiled at Gimli's slightly cryptic way of referring to Legolas. The elf hated Gimli calling him that, in fact he hated anyone calling him that, and Aragorn had figured out how to translate it into Elvish, which he was going to tell Gimli, his foster brothers – Elladan and Elohir –, Arwen, Elrond and Gandalf when he had the chance. Legolas would try to kill him after that, but it would be worth it.  
"I was going to ask you the same", replied Aragorn.  
"Well we don't know. And I really hope he's not dead," muttered Haldir.  
"Why?" asked Gimli.  
"Because if he is, I will most likely be the unlucky elf who has to tell Thranduil that his last remaining son just went to the Halls of Mandos. And that won't be a pleasant job!" muttered Haldir.  
"We should not worry about Legolas. It is most likely he is watching us right now, laughing his head off," replied Aragorn. He turned round about to make another sarcastic remark about the elf, when he saw a very nasty sight.  
Legolas was leaning against a chunk of wall behind them, clutching his side in pain. He didn't give the human his normal 'If-you-even-think-of- worrying-about-me-I-will-seriously-hurt-you' smile, he just stared, glassy- eyed, at another wall. There were tears running down his cheeks and occasionally he would sob quietly.  
"Legolas!" It was Gimli who spoke first; he and Haldir had noticed Aragorn's startled silence and had turned round too and had stood there, too surprised to do anything.  
"Legolas!" the dwarf repeated, finally bringing himself to move, "What is wrong, my friend?" He crouched down beside the elf and brusquely dragged Legolas's hand from his side. Aragorn and Haldir's eyes widened slightly at the bloody gash that was visible through the tear in Legolas's tunic.  
"Come on, let's get him into the Keep and I shall see what I can do about that", said Aragorn grabbing on of Legolas's arms. Haldir grabbed the other and together they pulled Legolas up and helped him into the depths of Helm's Deep. They sat the injured elf down on a convenient step and Aragorn went to get a decent bandage from one of the healers scattered about the place. Gimli stayed by his hurt friend but Haldir followed Aragorn.  
"Aragorn, what is wrong with him? Why is he crying?" asked the Marchwarden dodging a happy couple who had just been reunited after the battle. "He got stabbed, truthfully I wouldn't be dancing for joy if that happened to me," replied Aragorn. "You know as well as I do that Legolas, prince and sole heir to the great woodland realm of Mirkwood, would never cry from pain. Remember how you both nearly got killed by those corsairs, simply because Legolas would not cry out?" snarled Haldir. He was worried about Legolas, not just because of the unpleasant business of telling King Thranduil but because Legolas was a friend. "I know that but I would rather if we didn't think what might cause him so much sorrow," snapped Aragorn whirling round. Haldir looked confused and then realised. "He...." stuttered Haldir, "He didn't kill that orc, and then it blew up the wall and many lives were lost because of it and now...." Haldir's voice gave out, thinking of what might happen.  
"Yes, that's it. Legolas is dying from the guilt," said Aragorn. He turned again and continued his search for a healer, leaving Haldir to stand on the topmost wall and think of what was to come.  
  
I think I will stop writing here are leave you to ponder on what might happen.  
  
I got three reviews like two hours after I posted the first chapter. Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sooo happy. Woo hoo! Disclaimer: I do not, repeat DO NOT, own any of these characters. J.R.R. Tolkien does and I have utterly no problems with that at all. Oh yes and if my story is the same as anyone else's I am soooooooo sorry. I would love to read all the LotR stories but I don't have the time. Please if it is the same, don't be mad, PLEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEE. Right, if the first chapter comes up at the start of this, it's my bad cause I haven't figured out how to work the creating new chapters bit. But I will, eventually, though any advice would be helpful, as would more reviews. Remember, Haldir hasn't died because in case you forget the story will make no sense whatsoever.  
  
Aragorn had ended up scouring the castle from one end to another in search of a healer. They were obviously moving through the castle in a wave, and had started from the side Aragorn had been at. Some had gone down into the caves to see if there were any injured men or boys who had gone to find their family, and for some strange reason the future king of Gondor found himself down with them picking his way gingerly through the ranks of women, girls, a few boys and even fewer men. There he found what he had been searching for.  
"Excuse me..." he began, tapping the woman on the back. She straightened up and turned from the slightly injured man she was treating. It was Eowyn.  
"Lord Aragorn! I did not think you would come down here, I was going to go up but there were so many people who were hurt and I couldn't just leave them so I," she trailed off too at the sight of Aragorn's bemused face.  
"Don't worry, my lady. I am not offended in the slightest by your absence though it is nice to see a friendly and uninjured face for once," he sighed slightly, remembering the purpose of being here, "You don't have a spare bandage do you? I have searched Helm's Deep from Wall to Keep and couldn't find a single healer to get one from. I could easily make one but seeing as there were many a healer about I thought I could maybe get a fresh one."  
"Here" said Eowyn reaching into the healer's bag beside her, "Why do you need it? You aren't injured are you?"  
"Not seriously enough to warrant a bandage. It is Legolas who needs it, so I must go before he does something stubborn like disappearing because he thinks he doesn't need it. Goodbye". Aragorn exited the caves as quickly as possible and was waylaid yet again.  
  
In the Keep, Gimli was trying to get Legolas to say something.  
"So how many Orcs did you kill, hmm? What you say that if your score beats mine I have to say publicly how brilliant all elves are? Or the other way round." The dwarf felt rather stupid, at the moment he was carrying on a monologue that occasionally gat him some strange looks from the people around him.  
"Maybe I'll just stop talking now" he muttered to himself glancing around and then back at his friend. Legolas had tipped his head back and was staring at the ceiling in a dejected fashion. His hand was once again clamped on the gash on his side and tears still ran down his cheeks.  
A few of the elven soldiers were becoming worried. Gimli was good enough with elven body language to tell that. But they were also whispering to each other, and Gimli still didn't even have a clue about elvish. Suddenly one elf, tall and slim like his fellows but with darker hair, came over and said in he Common Tongue,  
"Excuse me, but is the Prince alright? He has been sitting like that for half an hour now and hasn't said a word either."  
Gimli smiled at the elf.  
"I'm sure Legolas will be fine, and I'm also certain that he would not want you to worry. Though I must admit that I am slightly anxious about him not talking, he probably just doesn't feel like it".  
The elf nodded, smiled back at Gimli and returned to his friends. They asked him a lot of questions but then fell silent and moved away from the dwarf and Legolas. Gimli sighed and sat down beside Legolas, who looked down at the dwarf for a couple of seconds and tipped his head back again.  
Gimli shook his head and thought miserably, 'Who am I kidding? I am worried about Legolas, very worried. I just hope he is alright, I really hope so'.  
  
I know nothing happened in that chapter but I was writing it at eleven at night so I was seriously tired and lacking ideas of any kind. Thanks to Cheysuli, elvenrarehunter and Deana for my first reviews – you guys rule! There shall be more to come, hopefully soon 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat DO NOT, own any of these characters. J.R.R. Tolkien does and I have utterly no problems with that at all. Oh yes and if my story is the same as anyone else's I am soooooooo sorry. I would love to read all the LotR stories but I don't have the time. Please if it is the same, don't be mad, PLEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEE. OK my last chapter update went to hell slightly because I uploaded the first chapter along with it, so I'm hoping it will work better this time. Also please keep reviewing, thanks to all the people who have. Remember Haldir is alive.  
  
It was Gandalf who slowed Aragorn down this time. The wizard had almost been lying in wait for the ranger to come past and had stepped out of the shadows right in front of Aragorn – actually scaring the normally unfazed man. "Gandalf! What are you trying to do?" spluttered Aragorn stepping back, startled. "Trying to find you again – you seemingly disappeared when I was talking to Theoden – and I really need to have a word..." said Gandalf. Aragorn however was not in the mood for listening to anyone and began to try and find a way of making Gandalf shut up. The reason he wanted away was because he was worried about Legolas. Elves could survive loosing larger amounts of blood than mortals could, but even they couldn't survive without any blood in their bodies. Aragorn glanced upwards, glaring at the wall above him. There was a flicker of blonde hair being blown about in the wind. The human took in the possibilities, Legolas – no, Gimli wouldn't Legolas out of his sight for months now –, a miscellaneous elf – no, they had all gone inside the Keep, Theoden was thanking them or something –, Eowyn – no she was taking care of people in the Caves –, a miscellaneous Rohan person – absolutely no way, they were blondish but not that blonde –, who else.... Haldir!!!! Aragorn grinned and yelled upwards, "Haldir! Look down." Gandalf stared upwards too, stopping his speech about something or other. Haldir peered over the side of the wall and nearly got hit in the face with a rolled up bandage. The Marchwarden caught it in midair and, after staring at it for a few seconds, realised what it was for. "Oh right," he muttered quietly before yelling back, "I shall see what I can do. Though it won't be as good as any of your doing."  
Aragorn smiled back and turned his attention back to Gandalf, "Please continue, mellon nin."  
  
Haldir had run as fast as possible through the huge crowds on the wall, coming so close to the edge in places he occasionally nearly fell off. However when he darted through to the Keep, he was very surprised. Apparently Gimli had fallen asleep and Legolas had disappeared. Swearing in elvish, Haldir shook Gimli awake. "Where is he?" Gimli yawned, "Where's who..." His voice trailed off and he looked around, "Legolas? Legolas? Damn that pointy-eared twit! Legolas?" Haldir turned round and started walking. But he was stopped before he had taken two steps by King Theoden. "I wish to thank you personally for helping us. And since you seem to have gathered a large amount of injuries maybe you and the dwarf would like my healer to take care of them?" said Theoden pushing Haldir down to sit on the steps. An elderly woman came up from behind her king, grabbed the elf's arm and began to survey the several bruises and cuts, muttering under her breath. Haldir made to get up but the woman simply dragged him back down and said, "If ye don't wish to be drugged I would let me take care of these scratches, alright?" Haldir grimaced and let the healer continue her ill wanted work while Theoden began to make another speech about how chivalrous it had been of the elves to send an army to help. Gimli made no move to get up; as soon as he had even thought of it Theoden's healer had given him a stare to rival Lord Elrond and the dwarf had hurriedly settled back into his former position, staring morosely at a wall. Half an hour later, when the healer was still working incredibly carefully on Haldir, Aragorn came striding in. "Ai Elbereth!" cried Haldir, who was getting very irritated, "You took your time! Bloody bastards, the lot of you..." The last sentence was very quiet but not quiet enough. The healer had obviously heard it quite clearly and gave Haldir a slap of the face before returning to her meticulous work, muttering, "Youngsters! The lot of them should have their mouths washed out with soap". Gimli spoke up quickly fearing the Marchwarden would say something even worse, "Have you seen Legolas? We've lost him and we can't go find him for rather obvious reasons". Theoden glanced back and forth from dwarf to Lorien elf to ranger, getting more confused by the second. "What is going on here?" he said frowning emphatically – Theoden King did not like being confused at all. Aragorn massaged his temples slightly and replied, "Legolas has been injured quite badly and we were trying to treat it. But being an elf, he refuses to believe anything is wrong so Gimli was watching to make sure he didn't run off and hide from us. And then something's gone wrong with our plan and now Legolas is somewhere in this castle, and doesn't want us to find him". The ranger sighed and made to leave. "You won't need to go anywhere, my friend". It was Gandalf, practically dragging behind him a miserable looking Legolas. "He was standing a little too close to the edge of the wall for comfort. I think it is about time Gimli took up elf watching, don't you?" Aragorn nodded his reply and grabbed Legolas by the arm. Much to his surprise, the Mirkwood elf yanked his arm away bad temperedly and snapped, "I do not need twenty-four hour supervision, thank you very much! Now just leave me alone!"  
  
Is Legolas getting better or is he just acting strange because of his guilt? Who knows, but we're bound to find out once I think of something. Keep reviewing, please, please, please. I so want reviews even if they do say my story sucks. Which is probably true but anyway 


	4. Chapter 4

I got tons of reviews for the last chapters so keep 'em coming. Disclaimer: I do not, repeat DO NOT, own any of these characters. J.R.R. Tolkien does and I have utterly no problems with that at all. Oh yes and if my story is the same as anyone else's I am soooooooo sorry. I would love to read all the LotR stories but I don't have the time. Please if it is the same, don't be mad, PLEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEE.  
  
Everyone stared at Legolas; none of them had heard the elf so angry before – not even Haldir, Gandalf or Aragorn who had known the prince most of their lives. Even the healer had stopped treating Haldir to look at Legolas. That gave the Marchwarden a chance to stand up and catch Legolas by the arm.  
"What in Arda has gotten into you?" asked Haldir, tightening his hold on the other's arm.  
But Legolas didn't answer; he just stood there shakily, his breath coming in unsteady gasps. Gimli noticed how wobbly his friend was, stood up and grasped Legolas's other arm. To his surprise he could actually feel the elf's pulse pounding along, even through his thick dwarf gloves.  
"Calm down laddie," he said, "Calm down. We aren't going to hurt you, calm down."  
Aragorn took that as a hint and moved aside to let them sit Legolas down. The ranger leant towards Theoden and said,  
"Is there anywhere we can let Legolas have a bit of privacy so we can try to comfort him?"  
"Yes. Follow the path into the Caves and there will be another corridor off it. There are many rooms there," replied Theoden. He cast an eye over the pale, shaky elf and added, "Good luck", before walking off with his healer behind him grumbling at not being able to finish her work.  
Aragorn turned back to Legolas and thought for a moment. Then he appeared to come to a decision he really didn't like but was prepared to do anyway.  
"Come, we will take him to a room and then we will find out why in Middle Earth he is acting so strange."  
Gandalf and Haldir helped Legolas up and they went in search of the room. Once they had found it they set Legolas down on the bed and Aragorn quickly bound the wound on the elf's side, which had begun to crust over with dried blood. As the ranger moved back to let Gimli talk to Legolas quietly, Haldir caught him by the shoulder.  
"Aragorn, we already know why he's acting strange!" hissed Haldir.  
"We know part of the reason," replied Aragorn, "But no elf should act as bad as that, even when that has just happened to him. There is something else troubling him and I think it may cost him his life if we do not find a way of convincing him otherwise."  
Haldir opened his mouth to say something else but Legolas very quietly spoke instead,  
"There is something else wrong," he murmured, "Not only did I kill all those innocent people, but I.... I...." He suddenly began to cry again, sobbing helplessly.  
"My brother, I killed my brother!"  
Everyone stood very still and very quiet, staring at the crying elf, all of them trying to find something they could say. Suddenly Gandalf spoke up,  
"Legolas, the only things you have killed in this battle are Uruk- Hai. You can't have killed any of your brothers."  
"I did..." Legolas's words were separated by sob after sob, "I killed him. I should have killed that Uruk but I failed."  
Gandalf glanced at Haldir, who was obviously battling a headache, and said  
"Haldir did any of Legolas's brothers come to Helm's Deep?"  
"Yes, Eléndel did. He was stationed.... on the wall.... oh right." Haldir sat down on Legolas's bed and grabbed the other elf's shoulder and said,  
"Legolas, no. You can't blame yourself for that! It's not your fault you didn't kill that Uruk."  
But obviously Legolas didn't agree at all. He shut his eyes and shuddered, sliding farther down the pillow he was propped against. Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli and Haldir sidled over to the door and began to decide who should stay.  
"I'll go first", said Gimli, his jaw set. There was no arguing with him.  
Aragorn glanced at the other two,  
"I'll go after Gimli. Gandalf can do whatever he wants to do and Haldir the elves are going home soon aren't they?"  
"Yes", muttered Haldir who wasn't up to speaking normally yet, "Why?"  
"There are elves who will be returning to Mirkwood, send a message through them to King Thranduil about Eléndel – and Legolas. At the rate Legolas is going Thranduil may lose two sons instead of one," said Aragorn, "Gimli call me when your turn is up".  
The three left the room leaving behind a slightly less than sane elf and a worried dwarf.  
  
There another chapter done. Sorry if it's a bit strange or anything, I've just seen Van Helsing and I'm a bit hyper. Also I've got a whole week of damned exams coming so my updates might be a touch farther apart. I've just discovered something too – the more reviews I get, the quicker I write more (hint, hint). So please review. PLEASE! I need reviews to live. 


	5. Chapter 5

Here we go, another chapter. You don't think these chapters are too short or anything? If they are I'll make them longer, but you have to review and say so. Disclaimer: I do not, repeat DO NOT, own any of these characters. J.R.R. Tolkien does and I have utterly no problems with that at all. Oh yes and if my story is the same as anyone else's I am soooooooo sorry. I would love to read all the LotR stories but I don't have the time. Please if it is the same, don't be mad, PLEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEE.  
  
Meanwhile at Orthanc, Saruman was getting annoyed. He wasn't happy at all – and he blamed it all on Gandalf. Even though the other wizard had nothing to do with the Ents marching on Isengard, Saruman didn't care. He just wanted to get revenge and, unfortunately, he was about to think of a good way of getting it.  
"Damn them!" he yelled, "Damn them all!"  
Saruman stormed back to his huge, throne like chair and, loosing his regal composure, sprawled into it. He sat there for several minutes before an evil glint came into his eyes. Slowly Saruman stood up and glided down the steps to his Palantir.  
"Gandalf, Gandalf, Gandalf. You seem to be a very popular man. So many people would follow you to any end," Saruman's voice suddenly became harsher and he flung one of his skeletal hands over the Seeing Stone, "What a pity they will be your downfall".  
His cruel laughter echoed round the tower, causing many an Ent to shift uncomfortably and slowly look upward at the unbreakable stonewalls of Orthanc.  
  
Back at Helm's Deep, it was Aragorn's turn to watch over the now sleeping Legolas. The human had eventually persuaded the elf to rest for a bit, but the prince was still trembling and every now and again he would groan and toss before relaxing again.  
Aragorn was happy about getting Legolas to sleep but he was also worried. Legolas was sleeping with his eyes closed and elves never did that unless they were poisoned, sick or dying. This meant the elf was one of them, and even though Aragorn hoped that it wasn't the last, his heart really knew it was and that was making the man very miserable.  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Aragorn instinctively reached down for his sword, ready to defend himself and his elven friend but when a boy, who Aragorn recognised as Haleth, the ranger let go of the weapon and smiled resting back into his chair.  
"My lord", said Haleth bowing nervously, "King Theoden wishes to speak with you urgently."  
Here Aragorn came to a dilemma. He couldn't leave his friend in case he did something incredibly stupid like trying to kill himself but he had to go to Theoden otherwise the King would get angry and that might have a few nasty consequences. Then he had an idea he hoped would work  
"Haleth, son of Hama, does the King require my presence privately or can I bring my friend too?"  
The boy glanced at the pale elf that was still fast asleep and replied,  
"I don't know, but he said nothing specific about you coming alone."  
"It will have to do," muttered Aragorn and stood up. Haleth nodded and scampered out of the room eager to go talk to someone who didn't require him to be so formal. The future king shook his head and turned towards Legolas.  
"I'm sorry," he murmured before shaking the elf awake.  
"What?" rasped Legolas balefully glaring at Aragorn through tired eyes.  
"I'm sorry, mellon nin, but Theoden requires my company and I can't leave you here, so come on, get up" replied the human offering Legolas a hand up. Grudgingly the elf took it, and allowed himself to be yanked up onto his unsteady feet.  
Aragorn gestured at the door and walked through it and darted into another side passage, having spotted Eowyn coming up from the caves. Legolas wasn't so lucky, as Eowyn spotted him and rushed up saying,  
"Oh, hello. Do you know where Aragorn is?"  
She didn't spare a word on Legolas's dejected composure and still ragged breathing. The Shield-maiden of Rohan to be didn't particularly like the elf. She acknowledged he was very handsome, every woman and girl in Rohan did, but he acted detached to her eyes, preferring to keep quiet than speak and to stay away from the people instead of mingling. So she simply put him down as unsociable and unfriendly and kept her distance.  
Legolas coughed miserably and sighed,  
"No I haven't seen him for quite a bit. You might try on the topmost wall, that's where I saw him last."  
Eowyn looked him up and down before shrugging and moving off leaving him to follow Aragorn miserably into the Keep.  
They darted round groups of people and piles of weaponry and armour, weaving around pillars and slipping unnoticed through little used passages, nearing the King's quarters.  
Aragorn had a slight head start on the elf and he came through the smaller private set of doors that led into Theoden's study first.  
These doors were small and lightish, though heavy enough after you had been fighting for an entire night, and they swung towards you if you were entering the study, giving you less cover if you wished to attack the king.  
As Legolas trudged up and grabbed the door to pull it open, he accidentally put his foot in the way and the door bounced off it before Legolas pulled it open again and removed his foot. This resulted in the door hitting him in the face and creating a small cut under his eye.  
Aragorn didn't notice this (which Legolas was thankful for) but as Legolas joined him he certainly noticed the cut.  
"Where in Middle-Earth did you get that?" he exclaimed ignoring Theoden who had just entered.  
Legolas shrugged and then muttered,  
"I deserve much more than that anyway."  
Aragorn made a move to protest but gave up and turned to Theoden.  
"Please sit" said the king of Rohan and began to discuss with Aragorn about leaving Helm's Deep, leaving Legolas to sit and think miserably about his brother's death.  
  
Sorry if I spelt anything wrong, but I was really tired when I wrote it so.... Anyway please join us next time for the next chapter of this angst filled story, (which may contain elf torture in time). Keep reviewing please. I couldn't stand it if you stopped. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat DO NOT, own any of these characters. J.R.R. Tolkien does and I have utterly no problems with that at all. Oh yes and if my story is the same as anyone else's I am soooooooo sorry. I would love to read all the LotR stories but I don't have the time. Please if it is the same, don't be mad, PLEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEE. I am so pissed at the moment you wouldn't believe it. I had wrote this entire chapter out and then the computer went spastic on me and deleted the whole thing, so I have to write it out again, but since I can't remember what I wrote anymore it's going to be different and the first one was like real good. Grrrrrrr... Anyway here's the second version of it (which I have saved like thirty times already). Oh, and Lady of the Twilight Woods, Van Helsing rules. Just so you know. Thanks to Lintulinda i luvasi ello eldar for the cool translation. I will use it at some point, I promise. How did you get it anyway? Anyone know any good Elvish sites?  
  
Aragorn and Theoden had talked for hours, trying to decide what to do. Eventually they came to a conclusion. The people who had left Edoras for Helm's Deep were to return. And after a couple minutes discussion with Haldir, the elves had agreed to travel with them until the men were required to go southward and the elves north. Two days of figuring out who was going, as many did NOT want to take the long journey back, and then they left.  
Theoden rode at the head of the column, along with Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and several other high-ranking members of Rohan society. The considerably smaller elven company marched beside them, easily keeping up with the horses.  
After two days constant travelling, Haldir suddenly shouted, "Daro!" The elves stopped automatically and several of them blinked, their eyes un- glazing from the sleep they had been catching up on while on the march.  
"We must part now. Goodbye, my friends", he cried out and then, noticing Legolas's expression, said in a quieter voice, "Do not give up, Legolas, please."  
With that the elves turned and headed off, quickly disappearing behind a hill. Theoden nodded for some reason and kicked his horse back into a walk, followed by the rest of the company. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli stared after the elves longer; until the entire Rohan party was ahead of them and then Gimli cleared his throat and said,  
"Come, if we stand here any longer they will reach Edoras ages before us and we shall have to ride alone, which I have no intention of doing after Helm's Deep."  
"We are paranoid aren't we?" muttered Aragorn and heeled Brego forward.  
"Er, laddie?" said Gimli, "It would help if we moved too."  
"Oh... of course, yes, right," Legolas had been in a world of his own, obviously deep in thought. Now he muttered something in Elvish and Arod sprang forward, intending on catching up with Brego.  
The fact that the whole of the Rohan company had passed the trio was strange. It consisted of more people walking than riding, and most of them were older people who had more loyalty towards their king than the more recent generation or people with two or more children who couldn't stay in Helm's Deep because there was just no room. These citizens were not the fastest walkers of people and had actually fallen back from the leaders on horseback. This meant that when Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli galloped past them, they still had a bit to go before reaching Theoden and Gandalf.  
They slowed their horses down to a fast trot and began riding up a hill with a blind crest, so they couldn't see the other side. Once on top the view was not what they wanted it to be.  
"Orcs!" spat Aragorn and Brego, recognising his tone, started into a run. Legolas merely let Arod follow him, only holding onto the reins to assure Gimli they were safe. Once close enough though the elf suddenly straightened and pulled out his knives. Gimli smiled at this and taking a breath, leapt off the horse successfully bowling several orcs over.  
Aragorn slashed at the attackers, until one particularly weird orc grabbed his leg and pulled – hard. The ranger felt his knee dislocate and screamed in pain, letting go of Brego's reins and tumbling off. He landed on what he felt to be a particularly uncomfortable piece of ground and was jumped on by the weird orc.  
"'Allo!" said the orc, drool dripping from his fangs. Aragorn snarled and jammed both knees upwards into a very painful place. The orc groaned and Aragorn, seizing his chance, pulled the orc's own knife on it and wedged it into the orc's gut, twisting it out. Now the ranger rolled out from underneath its corpse and was hauled up by Legolas.  
"Hannon le, mellon nin" Aragorn said and grabbed his sword, sheathed it and dragged a nasty looking club from the weird orc's lifeless grip.  
"Interesting," he muttered and proceeded to pound the hell out of some nearby creatures.  
Gimli was standing nearby, chopping at the legs of an unfortunate orc who was attacking a Rohirrim when Aragorn took a swing at an orc. Who ducked. And the club kept on going round in its arc. And smashed into Legolas.  
The prince was thrown to the ground badly winded and with two broken ribs. Aragorn hadn't seen Legolas getting hit because he was using the continuation of the swing to give him more power to hit another orc. Gimli's vision had been blocked then by a falling orc and had then turned round to hack at another.  
Legolas gasped for breath and spat out a mouthful of blood. Then an orc appeared, crouching down even in the heat of the battle. It smiled sadistically, showing its black, crooked teeth. The elf took another gasping breath and opened his mouth to cry for help.  
"Not so fast, elfy. The master wants you, and I wouldn't mind if I brought you back while I was still in one piece," sneered the orc, "But I have no worries about bringing you back in one piece. Just as long as you're alive."  
With that the orc slammed a heavy fist into Legolas's temples, and the elf collapsed, unconscious. Quickly his captor slung him over his shoulder and, after running behind a hill, roared. The other orcs who were still alive, looked up at this and ran after the head orc, laughing and taunting the confused humans in Orcish.  
Soon they were running away, hidden by the hilly ground, while Aragorn and Gimli realised their elven friend was missing.  
  
Sorry if that was awful or anything like that, it's just that I'm like a great Ferrari and Michael Schumacher fan, and I was watching the Monaco Grand Prix before this and he crashed!! It isn't fair!! For anyone else who loves F1, all the other teams are great too and obviously you couldn't have a race without 'em but Ferrari is my fave, so I support them so much you would not believe it. Erm, right what I am missing. Errrrrrr... Oh yeah. Please review, they make me hyper and I like being hyper because I'm happy then. Please. Come on, for Legolas then. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat DO NOT, own any of these characters. J.R.R. Tolkien does and I have utterly no problems with that at all. Oh yes and if my story is the same as anyone else's I am soooooooo sorry. I would love to read all the LotR stories but I don't have the time. Please if it is the same, don't be mad, PLEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEE. Ah right, so we do want longer chapters. OK, I'll try but I can't promise anything cause I don't know how long they are until they're uploaded. I do tend to babble on a bit don't I? Whoopsie. Anyway, here's chapter 7 or whatever (I've forgotten how many chapters I've done).  
  
The orcs ran day in and day out, constantly thudding over the plains – with Legolas slung over their leader's shoulder. Legolas hadn't regained consciousness since being punched and remained so limp that his captor occasionally would reach up to check the elf's pulse to make sure he wasn't dead.  
On the fourth day of travel the orcs stopped, right beside Fangorn. As their leader dumped Legolas on the ground rather harshly, the elf was wakened. He took a ragged breath, opened his eyes slightly and began to cough. The orcs watched on as the prince brought up and spat out mouthful after mouthful of blood, until the leader stepped forward and clamped a hand on Legolas's throat, choking him. Automatically Legolas stopped gagging and lay very still, glaring at the orc.  
"Keep your mouth shut, elfy, we don't want you dyin' on us: do we lads?" leered the leader.  
The rest of the orcs chorused several different versions of "no" most involving a lot of swearing in Orc.  
"I am Pogor! And I am taking you to Saruman. I would advise you not to make any trouble or you'll regret the day you were born", said the leader, "Oi, Hool! Get him something' to drink."  
Hool was a hunch backed little orc with a nasty sideways curving grin and only one ear. Where the other should have been there was a large chunk out of the side of his head, where the flesh had been torn off right down to the bone. He rummaged through one of the other orcs packs while Pogor screamed at some other orcs to stand watch or go get food.  
Hool came over to stand by Pogor as he tied Legolas to a tree. Then the hunched over orc handed his leader a flask. Pogor shook it back and forth to make sure there was something in it and smiled. Then quicker than even elven eyes could see, he flashed out a hand and took another firm hold on Legolas's neck pinning the elf in place.  
Pogor place the flask to Legolas's lips and forced him to drink the burning liquid. The Mirkwood prince spluttered and made to spit the orc- draught out but Hool produced an old dirty cloth and proceeded to gag Legolas with it.  
Legolas gave up his struggles and leant back against the tree. Pogor growled something to Hool in Orc and the smaller creature turned around and yelled something else to the rest of the orcs. Then he turned back to Pogor and replied in their tongue. Both of them nodded and wandered off to join the other orcs, who were gathered round a carcass of some sort and tearing off great strips of meat, babbling incomprehensibly.  
Legolas stared at them for hours until he slipped back into the merciful blanket of unconsciousness again.  
  
Aragorn and Gimli were wretched with grief over their missing friend. They had searched for hours among the corpses and could only come to the conclusion that the orcs had kidnapped Legolas to torture him to death, as elves didn't die as quick as mortals and would provide more "entertainment".  
After that Gimli refused to get back on Arod and so Aragorn had to lift the dwarf onto Brego with him instead and lead Legolas's horse along beside them. They simply walked alongside Theoden and Gandalf, tears pouring down their faces.  
The White Wizard was also sad, he had known Legolas as long as the elf had been alive but he didn't cry. Part of him knew where Legolas was going and why. That part of him made him feel so guilty that if he started to cry he knew he might never stop. He just sat quietly trying not to think about it.  
Theoden didn't notice anything different until he realised that Gimli was riding Brego along with Aragorn and that the ranger was leading a riderless Arod. He kicked his horse in front of everyone else and then slowed until he no longer had Gandalf between him and Aragorn.  
"Where is the elf?" asked Theoden, "Don't tell me he has forsaken his horse to help the walkers?"  
The two remaining hunters gave him dead looks and Theoden gasped to see their tearstained faces.  
"He did not fall, surely...." Theoden sat quietly for a moment and spoke again "Well for all our little knowledge of elves, it seems that they still live even when they die, in a much more lovely and peaceful place than this. So maybe he is happier now he is gone".  
This comment was greeted with another set of miserable looks – Aragorn and Gimli obviously didn't agree with Theoden much. The King of Rohan frowned and rode back to the other side of Gandalf to talk with Gamling, leaving the ranger and dwarf to silently grieve their friend's apparent death.  
  
Meanwhile Legolas was awake again and was now gazing around a cave the orcs had dumped him in. He glanced back at the back of the cave where it plunged into darkness and then back at the opening where he could just make out Fangorn forest through the gloomy dusk.  
He shifted uncomfortably; the orcs had tied his hands and ankles a touch too tight and then bound his wrists to a handy outcrop in the wall. This meant his arms were above his head and his shoulders were twisted at an angle, pulling the muscles all along his side where the broken bone had began to work its way through.  
All the orcs had gone into the tunnel and had left the hurt elf to the mercy of the elements and wild creatures that lived on the slopes of the mountain. Legolas had been sitting there for three hours before Hool returned. He untied Legolas and dragged him upright. Then he spoke, his deformed mouth getting in the way of his speech,  
"Clome on," he growled, his words were very difficult to interpret and occasionally he'd accidentally pronounce more letters or miss some out, meaning Legolas had to concentrate really hard to understand him,  
"Whatye waintin' fer. Doown there. Go."  
Legolas took a hesitating step forward and then decided on one last glance, just so he could see the trees one last time, before turning back and walking unsteadily into the depths of the mountain.  
  
Hey anyone know what Theoden's horse is called. I know it's in the book somewhere but I don't know where. Please keep reviewing cause reviews make me happy and I got the evil summer exams coming up like next week and I so haven't even thought of revising yet. What can I say, I do this every time and I'm still top of the class. And I hate it soooooooo much. Just so you know. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat DO NOT, own any of these characters. J.R.R. Tolkien does and I have utterly no problems with that at all. Oh yes and if my story is the same as anyone else's I am soooooooo sorry. I would love to read all the LotR stories but I don't have the time. Please if it is the same, don't be mad, PLEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEE. Ta for all the reviews – they actually motivated me to revise (not much I must say but still).  
  
Once at Edoras Aragorn was hoping for some time to himself, just to think. Unfortunately Eowyn found him and started up a rather one-sided conversation, which involved Aragorn getting terribly annoyed with her about not noticing Legolas's disappearance. Even some of the peasants had noticed the elf was gone – though Aragorn noted that they were all women, which wasn't very surprising – but Eowyn hadn't!  
Aragorn was now glaring at her the best he could through his teary eyes, not even bothering to answer her insistent questions. Eventually she took the hint, stopped nattering on and said in a more purposeful tone,  
"What is the matter? You haven't said a word so far."  
Aragorn stared at the ground for a few seconds before glancing up and answering dejectedly,  
"Legolas is missing. We think that he was kidnapped by orcs."  
"And? He is an accomplished fighter, he should be able to kill them easily," Eowyn didn't get it. Why worry over someone who was thousands of years old? Surely they had enough experience to take care of themselves?  
Aragorn shut his eyes and bowed his head,  
"He was badly injured, my lady, and even elves feel pain. Also orcs hate elves with a vengeance and they like to torture their captives. I have seen many a person rescued from orcs they were captured by many months after, in some cases years. The longer they spent in the orcs custody the more torture they received and the more the foul beasts tried to keep them alive."  
"Surely that means you have a better chance of saving him?" Eowyn was still lost. But Aragorn had had enough; he stood up wincing in agony with his dislocated knee and glowered down at the King's niece  
"Eowyn," he said, "Legolas was my friend and now he is most likely going to die at the hands of orcs. Can you just let me grieve for him in peace? I knew him all my life and now you want to take my mind off him, just to concentrate on you? Goodnight my lady!"  
Aragorn walked off to find another quiet spot, barely limping at all on his injured knee, leaving Eowyn standing alone with tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
In the cave Legolas wasn't having a good time of it either. Hool had pushed him down several winding dirt passages until the elf staggered out into a huge cavern.  
The walls were lined with flickering torches and there was an awful smell. Legolas thought about what it was for a moment when suddenly he remembered. The smell of rotting orc flesh. He had been forced to endure that smell for two weeks when he had been an 'adolescent' elf. Well, a younger 'adolescent' at any rate. He had been captured and then caught in a cave-in with some orcs. No one knew how he survived so long with no food or water, but when he was found he was still reasonably alive if skeletal and very unconscious.  
But now he wasn't unconscious and was very aware of everything – including the tall white-bearded man sitting on a throne-like chair.  
"Saruman!" Legolas whispered, his throat too dry to speak at a normal volume.  
"Brilliant! You remembered!" said the wizard doing an awful job of pretending to be happy. All the orcs lining the sides of the cave took a step back – when Saruman talked like that, someone usually ended up in a crumpled heap on the floor with their head being used as a football.  
Legolas glared at the traitorous wizard and dragged his arms out of Hool's grasp, losing his only means of support and collapsing onto his knees. He still managed to keep eye contact with Saruman and snarled as fiercely as he could,  
"How could I forget?"  
"Yes, how could you? It's a pity no one believed you, isn't it?" replied Saruman, his 'smile' disappearing.  
Legolas grimaced, remembering....  
  
:Flashback:"This place is huge!" Legolas was barely nine hundred and very curious. This curiosity had led to him becoming the youngest ever member of the renowned Mirkwood army, giving him the head start on his companions by giving him the willpower to pick up a sword and then a bow long before them. It also led to him being sent everywhere as a courier with very important messages from his father, which was why he was currently in Orthanc. "Thank you very much. I'm guessing you are impressed?" Legolas span round and became very aware of how grimy and scruffy he must have looked like. Coming down the steps was a tall white-haired, white skinned and white clothed man.  
"Yes, it's amazing...er.... sir," mumbled the prince quietly and bowing respectfully before holding the message out in front for Saruman to take.  
"My, my, my! We are very polite, aren't we?" smiled Saruman taking the letter and turning away  
"Come", he said glancing back at Legolas, "You look in need of a rest and possibly a bath."  
Legolas nodded politely and followed the White Wizard into the Tower.  
  
: End Flashback:  
  
Legolas groaned, that had been the worst decision he had ever made. Not counting the time where he agreed to search the East Bight and then the time he had went with his guard company to near Dol Guldur.... That hadn't been the best of ideas. But really it hadn't been a good choice to enter the Tower of Orthanc.  
  
:Flashback:  
  
Legolas had quite happily taken the room that Saruman offered him and, after a bath, had extremely happily slumped unto the bed and fell asleep.  
But now he was awake and bored. His sense of curiosity was kicking in again and he so badly wanted to explore. So he did.  
He wandered around the huge grounds until he became bored with that and went inside. There he walked round the endless corridors until he came to a set of enormous double doors and his acute elven hearing picked up a one sided conversation.  
"Yes, my lord. No! I would never betray you, you surely know that I serve you with every fibre of my being...... Why would I want it? It would surely be too powerful for even me – only you can take it. I only see that it stands to reason you will win and we must follow you..... My lord?... Oh, there is, is there? Do not worry I shall take care of him. Goodbye my lord."  
Legolas was frozen, that had been Saruman talking to someone and that someone had known he was standing, listening. The elf made to run but a wave of pain brought him to his knees. Turning round he saw the White Wizard, staff raised, muttering a spell.  
"I shall teach you to eavesdrop!" said the Wizard and everything went dark...  
  
: End Flashback:  
  
The elf shook his head; he had known most of his life that Saruman was a traitor, but only now people would people believe him.  
"Saruman you are one hell of a bastard", he rasped in a moment of bravery, "And there's no use denying it!"  
Saruman's face clouded over, his anger becoming extremely evident.  
"So... We're going to act brave? Let's see how long you continue that act when I'm done with you!" he snarled and began to chant.  
Legolas paled, it was the same spell Saruman had used on him before, and there was no doubt about that. And once again he was on his knees in front of the wizard, and once again, just as Legolas remembered, there was another flash of blinding pain and then he collapsed properly – very unconscious.  
Saruman stopped his chanting and smiled. Then he turned his attention to the ranks of cowering orcs.  
"Get back to your duties NOW!" he roared, "And Hool take him down to the dungeon. In form me when he wakes up, I shall give you more instructions then."  
Hool nodded and grabbed one of Legolas's arms and dragged him down another tunnel, into the real depths of the earth.  
  
There another chapter complete. Sorry if it was too short or I spelt stuff wrong or it was too long in coming but I had the evil exams (one of my many mottos is: exams can get you out of anything). Please review, I love it when people do and I was depressed for ages cause I didn't get any reviews at all. And remember "Any man can lose his hat in a fairy wind". I don't know what it means, but hey it sounds cool. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat DO NOT, own any of these characters. J.R.R. Tolkien does and I have utterly no problems with that at all. Oh yes and if my story is the same as anyone else's I am soooooooo sorry. I would love to read all the LotR stories but I don't have the time. Please if it is the same, don't be mad, PLEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEE.  
  
As Legolas opened his eyes slowly, he became aware of a glaring face right up against his. Willing himself to open his eyes further, he discovered it was Hool, and tried to spring back. But the rather sharp, craggy wall that he was chained to hindered his progress slightly.  
Now all his senses began to really kick in. His eyes flicked around away from Hool, who had stepped back a bit, and around the huge room he was in. It was like his father's dungeons only bigger and with someone (namely himself) being kept captive there. He could smell and taste the blood pouring from his new injury – a split lip from when he collapsed. There was also the scent of rotting flesh coming from what looked like an orc corpse in the corner opposite to him. Or at least he hoped it was an orc, since it had what looked like two spikes sticking from its head.  
Suddenly there was a crash from the doorway. Hool had turned and waddled towards the doorway, exiting the same moment another orc tried to enter. The result was a swearing heap of orc, armour and several sharp weapons. It was enough to make Legolas laugh, but only slightly. His broken ribs protested and the cut that Aragorn had bound up sent a wave of pain up his side.  
It suddenly occurred to Legolas that he couldn't remember about that gash – how he got it or anything. And then it came rushing back.  
"Eléndel..." he whispered hoarsely, "I'm so sorry, my brother, I'm so sorry."  
'At least I'll see him soon' he thought miserably looking at Hool screeching at the other orc who had banged into him. All the weapons were scattered across the floor and some of them looked decidedly unpleasant. One even looked like a corkscrew.  
'Once they've finished with me'.  
  
Aragorn was sitting beside Gimli in the Golden Hall listening to Gandalf and Theoden bicker over whether or not they should help Gondor if the beacons were lit.  
Glancing sideways at the dwarf he could see he was still crying silently. And then the ranger looked across the room at Eowyn and Eomer.  
She was holding her brother's hand, eyes watching the heated debate in front of her but with tears streaming down her cheeks. Aragorn felt satisfied for some strange reason before he suddenly felt even guiltier. She had never known the elf what reason did she have to be sad? At least if she had shown a touch of sympathy towards Aragorn it would have been better.  
'I'll have to apologise' thought Aragorn, 'Preferably when Eomer is elsewhere. I'm guessing he might not like me much if he finds out'.  
Gandalf turned to face the rather zoned out ranger and said  
"Come, we need to pay Isengard a visit." And so they all exited the Golden Hall and headed for the stables. All their horses (apart from Shadowfax) were saddled and soon all of them were on horseback. With the exception of Eowyn, she had stopped at the stables and showed no intention of journeying anywhere. And Aragorn had a rather good idea why. But he couldn't have stopped, he had to keep going to get to Isengard and back as quickly as possible.  
So with only a sober look back at the White Lady of Rohan staring morosely after them he followed Gandalf, Theoden and Eomer towards the now half submerged tower of unbreakable stone.  
They reached Isengard the next day and stopped out of pure shock outside the ruined gates. Everything was flooded, not very deeply, though once or twice as they picked their way further in a wandering Ent would momentarily drop out of sight and after a lot of splashing would be dragged up from the drowned chasm by one or two of its fellows.  
Near to the front door there was a huge piece of stone with two small figures jumping up and down madly on it.  
"Merry! Pippin!"  
Aragorn's and Gimli's delight to see the hobbits became very obvious as Gimli actually kicked Brego to get to the stone faster. There followed a rather erratic tale by Merry, which Pippin took upon himself to act out in a slightly less than truthful fashion. But after their tale was over, the hobbits noticed something wrong. There was a Man and a Dwarf and what they thought to be a dead Wizard but no Elf.  
"Where has Master Legolas gone?" asked Pippin still hopping around madly. Merry however had calmed down now and as Pippin spoke he was sure he had noticed a twinge in Aragorn and Gimli's faces as Pippin said Legolas's name.  
"He's... gone, isn't he?" said Merry sombrely,  
"If you don't mind me asking – how? He was such a great warrior, I can't imagine him falling in battle."  
Aragorn made to speak but Gandalf cut him off:  
"Wise words, Master Meriadoc, but Legolas was first felled by grief of the death of his brother, which he thought he caused though he did not, and then he was captured by orcs. The most likely fact is that we have lost him – or will lose him soon – to the Halls of Mandos."  
Pippin had stopped his little jig and was now standing very still, staring at Gandalf. There was a thud from behind and the swishing noise of something big disturbing the water.  
"Hrm, hoom, what has upset the little hobbits so, hm? Why are you, hroom, crying my friends?"  
All those facing Merry and Pippin turned around and stared in sheer awe at the huge Ent. It was Treebeard.  
Gandalf was the first to regain his senses, having met Treebeard before on several occasions.  
"They are grieving the death of one of our friends, an elf of Mirkwood," he said watching Treebeard's face carefully, he knew that Treebeard respected the elves very much and once he heard the circumstances of Legolas's apparent death he was likely to get very angry, and Gandalf wanted to be able to tell if he would become a danger.  
Sure enough Treebeard's face clouded over and he leaned down closer and rumbled,  
"An elf of Mirkwood, hrm? A great forest once, but now it has darkness in its heart. The elves there are even remarkable by, hrm, elf standards yes. Who was he? Most likely a Silvan I think. The Sinda there are a very close family – a great family too. Hroom, tell me, how this unfortunate death happened, hmm?"  
Everyone tried to avoid the Ent's face for a moment and then Gandalf spoke again,  
"He was Prince Legolas, the Elvenking's youngest son. He was killed by...."  
Gandalf trailed off. By the look on Treebeard's face he had just guessed what had happened. The Ent straightened its huge body and shook itself roughly, and began to rumble very lowly. There was only so much of it they could here, but Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf, Theoden, Eomer and the two hobbits knew that it was, in truth, a very loud sound. The vibrations told them that.  
Treebeard finished the call and looked down at the group,  
"Come" he said, "We must talk."  
  
Sorry for the delay. I was away in America for my holidays (I really live in N.Ireland) and couldn't write anything for two weeks. Was my Treebeard Ok? Please tell me any improvements that you can think of or just review for the sake of it. Pweeease? The best Chinese curse in the world (that I learned from the start of a Discworld novel)- May you live in interesting times! Isn't that neat? 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat DO NOT, own any of these characters. J.R.R. Tolkien does and I have utterly no problems with that at all.  
  
Oh yes and if my story is the same as anyone else's I am soooooooo sorry. I would love to read all the LotR stories but I don't have the time. Please if it is the same, don't be mad, PLEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEE.  
  
The orcs let Legolas alone for several hours, Saruman obviously having told them if the elf was rested he might be a bit more 'entertaining'. But Hool did return eventually to the dungeon carrying a cup (Legolas was confused about that item, but then he was confused about everything else at the moment) and a knife (for less obscure reasons). The orc that had walked into Hool had come too, guided by Pogor's hand firmly planted on its shoulder. It was looking very sorry for itself and once it saw Legolas looking at it, tried to lunge at the elf.  
  
Automatically Legolas recoiled into the wall but when Pogor had yanked the unknown orc back and when Legolas began to move forward a bit, the Prince found a very cold piece of very sharp metal pressed against his neck.  
  
Hool grinned evilly and gestured to Pogor who grabbed the other orc's hands with one huge paw and wrenched its head back, exposing its throat.  
  
"I expeclts you're thirsty?" dribbled Hool taking the knife from Legolas's throat, "Well, the masther seys to getye a drink, so we shill."  
  
In truth, Legolas's mouth was so dry his tongue was stuck to his teeth and the bottom of his mouth, but his wasn't going to admit that to anyone. He made to say something in his defence but stopped. Hool had just plunged the knife into the unknown orc's throat and was holding the cup to the gaping wound, collecting the blood.  
  
Legolas froze; he knew what was going to happen and that he had very little chance of stopping it. The only way was to refuse to open his mouth, but the orcs would probably just break his jaw. He shut his mouth anyway and glared at Hool.  
  
The hunchbacked orc paid no attention to the intimidating stare (which Legolas had inherited from his father and had once even got Glorfindel and Elrond to back off) and pressed the brimming cup to the elf's lips. Legolas flicked his head to the side, remembering how he used to dodge the healers' attempts at giving him any medicine. The fact they had always got him to drink it in the end didn't occur to him at that point.  
  
After several unsuccessful attempts Hool stood back a bit and growled,  
  
"So ye woun't take it, eh? Pogor, mabe you shoul try."  
  
The bigger orc made no sign of taking the cup. Instead he dropped the corpse he was still holding and walked over to the opposite corner where the orc carcass with the spikes in its head was chained. He turned, gave Legolas a slobbery grin and kicked out sideways, his foot connecting with the dead body.  
  
Obviously that orc had been dead a very long time since instead of just its head coming off, it came apart just below the chest. All its internal organs were now a green puddle of thick goo and they smelt awful.  
  
Legolas shut his eyes and tried to hold his breath, but his bruised lungs ached so much he gave up on that and began to breath through his mouth instead. Hool took the opportunity and smashed Legolas's head back against the wall and tipped the entire cup of orc blood down the elf's throat.  
  
The now even more dazed Prince slumped forward, breathing erratically. He barely registered the fact he had just been forced to drink orc blood but instead concentrated on the fact his head felt as though half of it was missing and that he probably had whiplash now.  
  
Hool smiled evilly and picked the bloodstained dagger from the floor.  
  
"Nowye've hadda drink, 's time fer the real fun".  
  
Now sitting around a fire, Aragorn, Gandalf and Treebeard were talking.  
  
"Well, hrm, we have participated so far, yes? We have decided that we will continue fighting with you. This is our world too, we Ents must help protect it."  
  
Gandalf and Aragorn nodded and the Wizard voiced their thanks,  
  
"Your help will be welcomed my friend. We will need all the help we can get to defeat the Dark Lord."  
  
Treebeard rumbled and turned towards the fire around which sat Gimli, the hobbits and the entire Rohan company. They were having a feast, which, by the sound of it, involved a lot of drinking.  
  
'All Saruman's stocks' thought Aragorn and then added out loud,  
  
"Where is Saruman? He hasn't come to see what's happening to his food and drink."  
  
Gandalf looked toward the tower and concentrated briefly,  
  
"He is not there... Well, he will never be able to gather such a strong army again, he should not be a threat any longer"  
  
Near to the fire a splash signalled someone had fallen into the water below the rock they were eating on. Everyone still on it peered over the edge of the stone trying to figure out who had fallen off.  
  
No figure emerged from the water and Aragorn realised whoever it was had just belly-flopped into one of the flooded chasms. He sprinted towards the drowned rift just as a soaked Peregrin Took appeared on the surface, gasping for breath and struggling to keep above water as though holding something very heavy.  
  
Several Rohirrim made moves to dive in and save Pippin before Eomer shouted at them to stay where they were because none of them had ever learnt to swim.  
  
Aragorn, however, did know how to swim which he proved by jumping into the water and darting over to the struggling hobbit.  
  
"Stop fighting, Pippin" hissed Aragorn, grabbing hold of Pippin's collar. Sure enough the hobbit relaxed so the ranger could pull him into the shallows where Gandalf was waiting.  
  
"Get up you fool of a Took and show me what you're holding!" snapped the wizard, pulling Pippin up.  
  
Reluctantly Pippin handed over a navy glass sphere that Gandalf grabbed and wrapped in his cloak before nodding at the sopping halfling and swishing off through the water.  
  
Aragorn slapped a hand on Pippin's shoulder and gave him an encouraging pat before following Gandalf. After several minutes of glaring at the wizard's back, Pippin went back to the feast and accepted three pints of ale to 'warm him up'.  
  
The next morning they headed back to Edoras.  
  
Treebeard stood at the ruined gateway, watched them go and then called out,  
  
"Goodbye and remember, whenever you need us we will gladly come, hroom. Goodbye!"  
  
Their journey was once again short and surprisingly uneventful, they were back in Edoras just as the new day started.  
  
Eowyn was waiting for them to return outside the Golden Hall and as they approached ran down to kiss her uncle and brother and say hello (very politely) to Aragorn and Gimli.  
  
Theoden and Gandalf went back into he Hall to continue their debate over whether Gondor needed their help, leaving Gimli and Aragorn to sit outside and watch the men and women of Rohan go about their lives.  
  
Until a black cloaked rider on a huge black stallion thundered through the gates, that is.  
  
It's not much of a cliffie but, hey, close enough.  
  
Laebeth don't worry I'm not pissed at you at all. Believe me, I want to know any mistakes I made so chill. And here's one you didn't get (the fact no one has noticed it is really worrying). When Haldir says that he doesn't want to tell Thranduil that his last remaining son has gone to the Halls of Mandos, well, obviously Thranduil has more than one son since Legolas reckons he's just killed his brother. Erm, whoopsie? I'll figure something out don't worry.  
  
Please review, please, please, please, PLEASE!!!!! For Legolas's and Aragorn's and Gimli's sake (plus all the various Rohirrim people that may be killed if there's fight between our ranger and the weird dude in black). And mine possibly.  
  
And here's a great Irish curse for that person that you really don't like:  
  
"May the cats eat you!"  
  
(You see it'll confuse them so much you'll have time to scarper before they whack you or somethin') 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat DO NOT, own any of these characters. J.R.R. Tolkien does and I have utterly no problems with that at all.

Oh yes and if my story is the same as anyone else's I am soooooooo sorry. I would love to read all the LotR stories but I don't have the time. Please if it is the same, don't be mad, PLEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEE.

Legolas stared in horror at the knife. It was amazingly dirty – so covered with slime and dried on blood that it was about half an inch thicker than it should have been – and it wasn't straight but jagged, it was obviously intended to cause pain rather than a clean cut.

Hool kneeled down and gently tapped the knife with a crooked finger. A small cloud of rust and dirt sprayed off the weapon causing Legolas to cough and then gasp in pain. The agony was added to as Hool plunged the blade deep into the elf's right shoulder and twisted it around in the wound.

The Prince however took his chance to get his own back once the pain became so severe it was numbing. He weakly kicked out with an unchained leg and completely knocked Hool off his feet. The orc landed sprawled on his front and began to struggle to get up, his armour and short legs making it difficult to get upright again. It would have been a rather comical sight had Legolas not realised that Hool was going to get very angry, and Legolas was in no position to defend himself.

Finally Hool struggled to his feet, once again swearing in Orc and glaring at the elf. He stood over the Prince snarling in his own language and slammed a huge iron capped boot down on the offending foot.

Legolas couldn't help but scream as the bones in his ankle and foot were snapped apart. The cry of agonizing pain quickly subsided into a low sobbing until Hool dragged the knife out of Legolas's shoulder when it turned into whimper of hurt.

Hool stood back, surveyed the battered elf and stalked out of the room, leaving Legolas alone again.

Aragorn stood up immediately and drew his sword. Gimli leapt up after him, brandishing his axe high above his head. Various Rohirrim soldiers yanked weapons from various scabbards, packs, quivers and one or two of them grabbed logs for protection.

The black-cloaked rider stopped its horse and turned its head to survey the multitude of weapons it was being threatened with. Then it carefully held up both hands and pulled its hood off. It was a she-elf.

"I am sorry to have worried you" she spoke clearly, trying to show she was no threat, "I have come on orders of King Thranduil of Mirkwood. Or so I wish you to believe. Please do not ask any questions, it will make my life a lot more difficult. And why am I being threatened with a piece of kindling?"

The Rohirrim with the logs dropped them hastily, blushing furiously.

Aragorn stepped forward, her voice was familiar, she was from Mirkwood he knew, she was... Who was she?

"Thiel?" he suddenly exclaimed, "Eowynthiel? That is you?"

The she-elf grinned, her long brown locks momentarily obscuring her vision.

"That would be me," Thiel replied, "And you would be Strider, Aragorn and Estel. I remember that much."

"Yes, they are all me. But tell me what are you doing in Rohan?" asked Aragorn grabbing her horse's reins and offering her a hand.

"I said no questions, but I will answer anyway. Our soldiers that returned from the battle, informed us of the Princes' situations. Or at least one of them," said Thiel scrambling incredibly ungracefully off the stallion,

"Eléndel is still alive, mellon nin, and very well. He was merely bruised by the explosion. I came to inform you of that and to help you. Mirkwood is in trouble, yes, but I have no wish to stay locked in the palace or the smithy's repairing or making swords, when people need more help here. Our army can hold the dark forces back as long as necessary; they have done so for too long to give up. These are the places that are in urgent need and I will help."

Aragorn smiled weakly at her and handed the reins to a nearby soldier.

"If you insist, lady. But tell me one thing, you do know how to handle a weapon?" he asked.

"Strider, I am a blacksmith. I make weapons. Do you not think I know how to use my own craft?" she replied still smiling,

"There is a Lord of this city?"

"Of course"

He led her up the steps to the Golden Hall, with Gimli jogging curiously behind, trying to understand the snatches of elvish as they spoke.

In the great hall, Gandalf and Theoden were still talking about Gondor. They did however stop when Thiel performed a sweeping bow to them.

"Mithrandir. King Theoden," she said standing up.

"Eowynthiel, why are you here?" said an astonished Gandalf.

"You need help" she stated, "I can".

Closer to the door Gimli hissed to Aragorn,

"Who's she laddie?"

"Legolas's best friend. Not in a romantic way though" he muttered back,

"They've known each other too long. Born in the same year. Their mother's died in the same month. The only difference is that Thiel's father died too, when she was very young. She's very smart even though she had no real teaching, though she acts more of a man than an elf. Slightly crazy. She's the best blacksmith in Mirkwood too, one of the best in Middle Earth for that matter. And don't worry, she has nothing against dwarves."

"Good" grunted Gimli.

Apparently Theoden and Gandalf had come to an agreement about Thiel. She walked back to the man and the dwarf smiling triumphantly.

"It has been settled. I am staying," she said and glanced down slightly finally noticing Gimli,

"Oh, my apologies. I never saw you."

"Gimli, son of Gloin," the dwarf mumbled, hefting his axe over a shoulder to grasp her offered hand.

"That is a nice axe. Never could make axes. Do you know how?"

Gimli seemed nonplussed then suddenly gave a small self-important snort,

"Aye lassie, I do. We may have something to while the time away now!"

Aragorn shook his head as the pair began to walk down the steps. He would leave them together. He would have to. There was always Eowyn to apologise to.

Sorry about not updating for a bit. Our Internet crashed for ages cause we got a new system and I was a bit swamped with homework. Don't think they should be allowed to give us that many. Also sorry if it's a bit short or anyone's out of character. And Thiel is a total made up character, I got her full name from a name generator decided it would sound better shortened. Is anyone going to review? Pwease? I won't take so long updating if you review. Even criticism is welcome.

Here's a bit of my own wisdom:

"Never burn yourself when making muffins"

(If wrecks, believe me.)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: J.R.R.Tolkien's. Not mine.

"Pippin! Pippin! What are you doing?"

Pippin glanced over his shoulder at Merry who was sitting up in confusion.

"I just want to have another look."

The hobbit edged his way around sleeping Rohirrim and a snorting dwarf who was twitching and muttering "Bring on the ale!" every so often in a quiet mumble. He nearly tripped over a pair of outstretched legs however and was about to fall over when a pale, calloused hand grabbed his shirt.

"Master Pippin? Hobbits shouldn't be up at this hour. Not with travelling in the near future anyways."

"Lady Eownthiel?" Pippin pulled away from her grasp, "I was just going to have a little look, nothing more."

Thiel raised a dark eyebrow but lay back slowly. She didn't know what that stone could possibly do to harm the hobbit.

Pippin sneaked the rest of the way down the room and stopped, in terror, beside Gandalf.

His eyes were open.

….Wait…. The wizard still remained silent. Pippin breathed out again and grasped the cloth covered stone, dragging it out of Gandalf's grip and gently placing a jug in its place.

He scurried back down again to Merry and unwrapped the Palantir. Merry looked on as his cousin grinned slightly, put both hands on the Palantir and, several seconds later, screamed.

Out on the steps, Aragorn's head snapped up. He paused and leapt up, Valar knew what had caused it. He quickly pinpointed the noise and came crashing through the sleeping quarter's door.

Seeing Pippin writing on the floor in agony and clutching a glowing red stone, Aragorn sprang forward and snatched the ball. He instantly slumped forward as darkness seeped into his mind and let the Palantir roll out of his grip. Gandalf simply scooped it up with the cloth and stuffed it under his pillow.

"Fool of a Took!"

Pippin didn't move. Gandalf shoved an extremely concerned Merry out of the way and grasped the hobbit's hand in his own.

"Tell me what you saw!"

No response.

"Peregrin Took! Tell me what you saw!"

The terrified hobbit's eyes focused again.

"There was a white tree in a courtyard of stone. It was burning. Everything was burning. Then, he came. I saw him…."

"What did you tell him?"

"He said nothing of the Ring to Sauron. He may be a fool, but he is an honest fool."

Pippin tried to become invisible as the group's eyes swept over him. As he scanned their faces, the only look of reassurance he got was from Thiel, who twitched one of the corners of her mouth up at his bedraggled appearance. She didn't look much better. Gandalf had soundly told her off for letting Pippin near the Palantir – once she had confessed of course.

"Now we must consider this – Gondor will need our aid. Are you prepared to give it?"

Théoden fell silent. He looked at everything that wasn't Gandalf or Aragorn's face before meeting the wizard's gaze head on.

"Where was Gondor when we needed them? Where was Gondor when the Deeping Wall fell? Where was Gondor? Where was…!"

He threw his hands up in desperation.

"You must respond if the beacons are lit."

"Why should we go to the aid of those who did not come to ours?"

"They must be warned at least!" snarled Aragorn.

"We have no riders to spare," said Théoden.

"Then I will go!" Aragorn was losing his temper quickly.

"No. I will go." said Gandalf coolly, "And I won't be going alone."

Gimli and Thiel had watched it all from the steps to the Golden Hall. The hobbits' final argument, Pippin's almost purposeful misunderstanding, Gandalf and Pippin riding off on Shadowfax and Merry's distress that was only partly soothed by Aragorn.

Gimli knew how the little hobbit felt. Legolas' absence was becoming unbearably difficult to ignore.

"You knew the laddie?" he managed to croak out at last.

"The laddie?" Thiel looked up at the dwarf, confused.

"Legolas." Gimli stretched himself up; aware that this could be the only time he was taller than an elf, even if she was sitting two steps below him.

"Oh, yes. We were like family for a bit."

"So, has the lad had any adventures with ladies?" The question sounded disrespectful, yes, but talking about him made it less painful.

Thiel choked slightly,

"He's petrified of she-elves. Elbereth knows how many have made sneaky suggestions to him."

"What about you and him?"

"NO!"

The elf turned around on the thin step and somersaulted over.

"I mean, no. He's handsome, I shall give him that but we were like brother and sister. I intend to remain unmarried anyway. It makes life easier."

Gimli stopped sniggering as a blast on an all too familiar horn sounded.

"Ai…." whispered the she-elf, dusting herself down.

Out of the Golden Hall ran Théoden, Aragorn, Merry, Eowyn and Eomer to stand beside Gimli. Thiel remained very un-elflike, sprawled on the ground under the steps.

Up the path came at least a hundred horses, the riders carrying two different banners: a swan and a white hart. The leaders drew their horses to a stop in front of the Hall and two of them leapt off their horses.

"Eownthiel? Pick yourself up, now, and try to look like you are an elf," said one of them. Everyone one but Aragorn and Thiel gasped, it looked like Legolas, it sounded like Legolas but it wasn't. This person gave off an air of being much older.

Thiel blushed and bounced up, bowing to both elves in turn.

"Lord Thranduil. Lord Celeborn, I apologise."

She turned around to the others and smiled,

"I seem to have forgotten a particular point."

This time, I'll admit it. There is sooo no excuse for me not updating so long. What can I say, I'm a damn cold-hearted bitch, but, hey, I'm good at it.

Here's a cool saying:

'Do not meddle in the affairs of dragons, for you are crunchy and good with ketchup.


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will._

In the Golden Hall, Thiel began to explain.

"I had returned to Mirkwood after several decades wandering around Middle Earth only to find the place ravaged by various evil forces. I set out with a messenger party to find any help that we could. We reached Lorien and I relayed a message from Lord Thranduil to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. They both agreed that even though this was the fight of men, the elves have a part in it too.

I sent the messenger party back to Mirkwood and I journeyed across to Rivendell. My party had not been there for a long while and decided to take the long route. I was forced however to leave my horse with them and continue to Imladris on foot. Lord Elrond was not so happy with the idea of helping men and I had a lot of spare time before I had to journey back to Mirkwood. I stayed in Rivendell barely two days actually before Prince Legolas arrived with messages to me and Lord Elrond. I set off again and he stayed for the Council."

"We met the rest of them! They said you were heading off to Rohan," piped up Merry looking up at the strange she-elf.

"That's what I told them because I knew I would be heading there eventually," she answered evenly, "Anyway, I changed horses and rode back up to Lorien and then across to Mirkwood yet again. I was to return to gather as many soldiers as we could spare and take them back. Unfortunately I was delayed by a group of orcs who thought it would be fun to capture me. I escaped but I was late and by the time I reached Mirkwood, Lord Thranduil had already sent off a small band of soldiers to Rohan. He was to ride with the rest down to Lorien, where Lord Celeborn would meet him and they would set out again. I was set to follow the first soldiers and met them on the way back to Mirkwood."

Thiel paused and a glassy look came over her eyes, as if she was deep in thought, "It was the first time I'd seen Eléndel in decades."

Aragorn made a spluttering sound and nearly choked on the ale he was drinking.

"Eléndel? But he's dead!"

Thiel looked confused as only an elf can, "Dead? He was bruised and battered yes, but not dead."

"Legolas thought he was dead! He was certain that it was his fault as well!" groaned Aragorn.

"Yes, I was meaning to ask, where is Legolas?"

Gimli watched the Ranger pale considerably as Thranduil turned towards him.

"Estel?" said the elf-lord quietly, "Where is my son?"

The dwarf took a deep breath and stood up, "Legolas was crippled by his grief, Lord Thranduil. He didn't have the strength or the will to fight, and was taken by orcs."

The Elvenking looked down at Gimli, blue eyes searching the dwarf's face.

"Do you speak the truth, dwarf?" he whispered.

Gimli merely nodded. He remembered the tales of Thranduil told to him by his father. He didn't want to upset him more than necessary.

Thiel paled even more and sat down on the floor with an extremely un-elflike thump. Thranduil shivered slightly and then re-gathered his senses and nodded.

"I see," he sighed, "I see."

"I am sorry, my lord…" began Aragorn but Thranduil silenced him with a wave of his hand.

"Do not apologise for something you could not have prevented. I cannot blame any of you, for that would not be right. It was one of those things."

Celeborn put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder and spoke quietly in elvish for a few seconds. Then he walked back over to the door and stared out over the Plains.

"Lord Elrond has not yet arrived," he said as everyone went to stand by him, even Thiel who had been dragged up by Aragorn and Gimli,

"This is most worrying. We shall have to find him."

He looked expectantly and Lord Thranduil who started slightly and nodded.

"Yes," he said, "Eownthiel, you shall ride out and search for Lord Elrond." Thiel tried to protest. "You shall go Eownthiel. You may not have been in Mirkwood for months on end, but you still must follow my word. We agreed on this, remember?"

Thiel's face indicated that she actually didn't remember anything of the sort but she bowed anyway and ran down to the stables to fetch her horse.

Minutes later Gimli saw the black stallion thunder through Edoras and gallop off across the Plains. He watched the horse and rider until they became a dot on the landscape and disappeared from his sight.

_I am so evil. I haven't updated in months and then I give you this crappy bit of writing that's too small and makes no sense. Sorry… I don't deserve any reviews at all but I'd still like them. If you don't mind… nervous grin I'll even go for flames!_

_To try and make up for it I shall give you three old Irish curses!_

_"May you suffer hound-wounding, heartache and vultures gouging out your eyes."_

_"May six horse-loads of graveyard clay fall on top of you."_

_"May you fall in a nettle patch."_

_And here's a nice Spanish proverb as well, "Tomorrow is often the busiest day of the week."_


End file.
